Part 7 of The Merry Man Series Meet the Parents
by rangeman girl
Summary: Part 2 of Meet the Parents. Courtney travels to Louisiana to meet Tank's Mama and family. Enough Said. WarningsSmut, embarrassing situations and Humor. Enjoy.


Meet The Parents. Pt. 2

By: A. Cosentino

Standard Disclaimers. VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO STAYCE! I couldn't have done this with out her acting as my substitute muse. Thanks a lot Babe, for all the info! Warning: Language, Nudity, Sexual Content and Humor

Courtney POV 

I looked out of the window of the plane as we descended into New Orleans. Tank was sitting next to me, squished up in the tiny coach seat. I glanced in his direction and he flashed me one of his beautiful smiles. I was pretty nervous since I was going to meet Mama Baxter in a matter of a few hours.

"How far is Burnside from New Orleans?" I asked.

"About an hour," he replied. I nodded and gazed back out the window.

From what Tank had told me, Burnside, Louisiana is a tiny little town, right on the Mississippi River. Not much to it other than the Pawn Shop and a couple of businesses. Sounds like a booming metropolis. I was definitely going to be out of my element.

The plane landed and we headed into the terminal. Tank retrieved our bags and we headed over to the car rental booth. Within just a little while we were on our way.

The second that I stepped out of the terminal, the sweltering heat and humidity took my breath away. I almost instantly broke out into a sweat. Whose idea was it to come to Louisiana in August I thought, fanning myself. We located our rental car, which was an H3 Hummer. I looked over at Tank. He smiled and shrugged.

"It was all they had," he said with a grin.

"Yeah right," I said with an exaggerated eye roll. Tank's laughter boomed as he loaded our bags into the back. I climbed in the passenger seat and Tank hopped behind the driver's seat. Tank rolled the engine over and I flipped the AC on max.

"Better get used to the heat, baby. Mama doesn't have air conditioning," he said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean she doesn't have air conditioning?" I asked in disbelief. How could someone live here and not?

"She doesn't like it," he said with a shrug. I stared out the window as Tank navigated the streets of New Orleans. Before long we were leaving the city behind and traveling west. Tank was in the zone, as usual, but he seemed a lot more relaxed than usual.

"So is there anything I should know?" I asked him after about 30 minutes.

"Just relax honey, everything will be fine. You'll like Mama, don't worry," he said smiling and reaching over and taking my hand.

I wasn't worried about liking Mama Baxter; I was worried about Mama Baxter liking me. Just from the messages I had heard on the machine, it was VERY clear that Tank was her baby. I sighed and attempted to control my nerves. I watched the scenery as we passed. We were heading out to the middle of nowhere. Great.

We drove through very small towns, practically just little spots in the road. I would hardly call them towns. Tank pointed out things along the way. We entered Burnside just after 6 pm.

"It's a lot different than New Jersey or Connecticut for that matter," Tank said as we drove into 'downtown' Burnside. "It's a different way of life," he said giving me a smile.

"I can tell," I mumbled looking out the window. Tank pulled up to the one stoplight in town.

"Just over the railroad tracks is the Mississippi River," he said pointing straight ahead. I leaned forward to try to get a better look. When the light changed Tank went straight and crossed the tracks. The river came into view then. It was HUGE. I mean the Connecticut River is pretty big, but I had never seen a river that big before. "Mama's house isn't far," he said taking a left and driving along side the river.

We followed the river for a couple of miles and Tank took a right, pulling into a dirt driveway. I looked up and saw Mama's house. It was a small white craftsman style home with a screened in front porch. There was an old Cadillac parked in the driveway beside the house. Tank parked behind it and killed the engine.

"Is this the house you grew up in?" I asked. It looked awfully small, and I knew that Tank had six brothers and sisters.

"Yeah. There are four bedrooms. I shared a room with three of my brothers. The girls had the others," he said hopping out of the H3. I climbed out and walked to the back of the SUV. Tank opened the back and pulled out our suitcases. I heard the screen door slam.

"There's my BABY!" I heard someone yell in a very distinct southern voice. I walked around to the side and saw an older plump black woman coming down the steps. She stood about 5'7" with short salt and pepper hair, and she was wearing a pair of black shorts with an orange tank top and flip-flops. She had her arms spread wide and was walking toward Tank.

"Hey Mama," he said walking over and hugging her. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm better now. Just let me look at you," she said pulling away. She studied Tank for a moment. "Have you lost weight? You look like you have. Oh, my baby boy's home!" she said reaching up and pinching Tank's cheek. I couldn't help but smile at my 6'6" boyfriend, being treated like a little boy.

Tank turned to the side. "Mama, I would like you to meet Courtney Stratford," he said holding his hand out to me. I gave Mama Baxter my best smile and walked forward.

"Oh, it's so good to finally meet you," she said grabbing me and giving me a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you too Mrs. Baxter. I have heard so much about you," I said hugging her back. She pulled away and studied me closely.

"Just call me Mama, everyone does. You sure are a pretty thing. Too skinny though. Need to get a little weight on you. Don't you worry about that none, Mama will fix you something to get some meat on those bones. Come on in now," she said taking me by the hand and pulling me toward the house. "I have some nice cold sweet tea waiting for you."

I glanced at Tank over my shoulder and he gave me a blinding smile. I shrugged and followed Mama Baxter up the steps and into the house. It was nicely decorated, and slightly cluttered. There were knickknacks and pictures of family stuck everywhere.

"You just come on in here and have a seat. I know you must be tired from all that flying," she said pulling me into the kitchen. A delicious smell permeated the air. "Whit, honey, just put those bags by the door and come in here," she called over her shoulder. "Have a seat there at the table Courtney and I will get you a glass of tea," she said motioning me to sit at the kitchen table.

"Thank you so much," I said having a seat. Tank followed me into the kitchen. The kitchen was small, but tidy. It was painted a bright yellow. I guess Mama likes bright colors.

"Is that jambalaya I smell Mama?" he said walking over and peeking into a dish on the stove.

"You know it is. I know it's your favorite, baby. Go on over and have a seat," she said shooing him towards me.

Tank gave me a smile and took the seat next to me. The house was stifling hot and I wiped my brow. Mama Baxter handed me a glass of iced tea and one to Tank. She kissed Tank on the cheek and sat down across from me.

"Did you have a good trip down?" she asked studying me. "It's been so long since Whit has been home," she said reaching over and patting his hand.

"It was fine Mama," Tank answered.

"Is this your first time in Louisiana, Courtney?" Mama asked me, focusing her gaze on me.

"No. I visited Baton Rouge a couple of years ago. I've never been this far south though," I answered taking a sip of the super sweet tea. It was way too sweet for my taste, but I didn't say anything.

"Down here is the real Louisiana," Mama said with a smile. I reached up and wiped my brow again. It was stifling in here and I could feel my makeup rolling off of my face. "I guess you aren't used to this kind of heat are you?" she asked looking at me.

"No, I guess not," I answered.

"Oh, you will get used to it. So Whit tells me that you are from Connecticut? That must be something," Mama said. She focused her intense gaze on me. I noticed the resemblance between the two. They had the same dark eyes and the same bright smile. Mama was giving me the same look that Tank gives someone when he was trying to intimidate them. I thought he had learned that in the Ranger's; guess he got that from Mama too. I shifted in my seat.

"Yes, I grew up in Connecticut. My family lives in Greenwich and before I moved to New Jersey, I had a house in West Hartford. It's a very nice area and if you have never been, I'm sure that you would enjoy it. It is nowhere near as hot there as it is here though. It might be a pleasant change for you. Have you ever been north?" I asked.

I glanced over a Tank and he was giving me a grin. I was trying hard to control my nervousness, but with Mama Baxter's intense gaze focused on me, it was becoming increasingly harder.

"I've been to New Jersey to visit before," Mama answered. She turned to look at Tank. "So how is Carlos doing?" she asked.

"He's good. He sends his regards," Tank answered.

"You tell him he needs to get down here and see me. It's been too long. I ain't seen that boy in a few years. For that matter, it's been too long since you've been home either," she said frowning at him.

"I know Mama," Tank replied.

"Don't that beat all? I never seen a boy too busy to make time to come and see his Mama. Well, you're here now, that's all that matters. And I have you for a whole week," she said standing. "Now let me get you something to eat. You must be hungry. That jambalaya should just about be ready," she said walking over to the stove.

Tank reached over and took my hand. "Relax," he whispered.

"I'm trying," I whispered back.

"So Courtney, have you ever had jambalaya?" Mama asked as she dished out some of the food onto a couple of plates.

"No, I don't believe that I have," I answered.

"You would remember if you had," she said walking over and placing two plates on the table, one in front of me and one in front of Tank. The spicy aroma wafted up from the plate, and my eyes began to water. "I made this special just for my baby. Just the way he likes it," she said taking the seat across from me.

It looked to have rice, some kind of meat, sausage, red peppers, onions, tomatoes and God knows what else in it. I blinked a few times, to try to control my tears. I really don't like spicy food, never have. Tank loves spicy food. I looked down at the plate and I knew that I had to eat this.

God knows that I wanted to make a good impression on Mama Baxter. I scooped a big spoonful and shoved it in my mouth. The flavors mixed together well, but the heat that followed began to burn my tongue and I reached for my super sweet tea, downing half of it.

I glanced over at Tank and he was grinning at me, adding Tabasco sauce to his. "It's a little spicy, honey," he said mixing his around.

"It's good," I rasped out attempting to blink back tears. I swallowed a couple of times and took another bite. I noticed that Mama was watching me intently and I felt more sweat break out all over my body. I think that my body temp rose five degrees. "It's very good. Thank you so much for making us dinner," I said to her giving her my best smile.

I looked over at Tank, who was shoveling the hellish concoction into his mouth. "MMM, Mama, you make the best jambalaya," he said in between bites.

"You eat up, baby. There is plenty more. Do you want some more Courtney?" she asked.

"No thank you. This is more than enough," I said attempting to take another bite. My mouth was on fire, and my stomach was following suit. I felt my face flush and Tank looked over at me.

"Sweetie, do you want some milk? Is it a little hot for you?" he asked. I glanced over at Mama who was studying me.

"It's a little hotter than I am used to. I'm fine though," I lied. Tank raised an eyebrow at me and stood, walking over to the fridge and pulling out some milk. He grabbed a glass out of the counter and poured me a glass. He handed it to me.

"The milk will cut the spice some," he said flashing me a huge smile and placing the milk back into the fridge.

"You don't like spicy food? I made this one pretty mild," Mama smiled at me.

"I don't eat much spicy food. It's very good though. What all is in here?" I asked gulping half the milk. It instantly soothed the heat radiating through my mouth and stomach.

"This is my pork and chicken giblet jambalaya," she answered.

"Chicken giblets?" I asked.

"Girl you don't know what giblets are? What in the world do ya'll eat up there," she said shaking her head. I glanced over at Tank.

"Giblets are the hearts and gizzards," he said with a grin. I felt my face pale. I'm eating CHICKEN HEARTS! YUCK! My mind screamed. OMG! I attempted to get my churning stomach under control. I took a deep breath.

"Oh, well they are very good," I said shifting the food around on my plate. Tank was grinning from ear to ear, trying to contain his laughter.

"You better eat up, there is plenty more," Mama said.

"Oh, it was so good, but I couldn't eat another bite. Thank you so much though," I said smiling. Tank finished his meal and took my plate and his to the sink.

"I'm gonna take our bags upstairs Mama and get settled in," he said. I glanced over at him, surprised to hear him sounding like his Mama. In the short time he had been here, he had already picked up the accent. I stood up.

"I'll help you," I replied.

"Ya'll go on and get settled. I fixed up your old room, honey. Just put ya'lls stuff in there. Or if you want, you can stay in the girl's old room. Then we'll sit out on the porch and have another glass of tea," Mama said standing.

I smiled at her and followed Tank out of the room. He grabbed our bags and started up the stairs. I picked up my purse and followed. We reached the top of the stairs and there were two doors to the left and three to the right. He walked to the second one on the left and opened the door. I followed him in and stopped.

It was a small room, with two twin beds. I glanced at the beds and back to Tank. There was no way he was going to fit in that bed. Tank looked at me and smiled.

"Two twin beds?" I asked. Tank's laughter boomed.

"I guess that's what Mama meant by 'fixing up'," he said walking across the hallway. He opened the door directly across from the room we were in. I followed and sighed when I saw a full size bed in the middle of the room. This room was bigger than the other one.

"I think we should stay in here. I don't think that you are going to fit in that other bed," I said with a grin.

"We'll stay in here then," he said retrieving our bags from the other room. I sat down on the bed and looked around the room. It was painted white, with a pretty pink border that ran around the top, and a pink bedspread, with roses on it. It was a very cute room.

Tank sat our bags over in the corner and sat on the bed next to me. I was overcome with the giggles, looking at him sitting on the pink bed.

"What's so funny?" he asked kissing me on the forehead.

"You on this pink bed," I said stifling another giggle. Tank grinned and pulled me onto his lap.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I nodded. "Mama seems really nice." Tank nodded and kissed me lightly.

"If the food was too spicy, you should have said somethin'," he said grinning down at me.

"Oh, no it was just fine," I smiled. Yeah, I was going to criticize the woman's cooking. That is a way to make a first impression. The heat upstairs was unbearable. Tank seemed to notice that I was sweating profusely and becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

He slid me off of his lap and opened one of the windows in the room. "I will ask Mama if she has a fan that we can put up here," he said smiling at me.

"You must think I'm such a wimp."

"No, honey, you just aren't used to it yet. Come on and we'll sit on the porch and talk to Mama for a while," he said extending his hand. I stood up and took it, following him back down the stairs.

We walked out onto the small screened in front porch. Mama was sitting in a rocking chair, rocking slowly. Tank and I took a seat next to her on a glider. There was a slight breeze blowing but not much of one.

"Everybody was so excited that you were coming home, Whit. We had planned on havin' a little get together tomorrow," Mama said looking over and smiling at me. "Everybody is real curious to meet Courtney," she said.

I smiled back at her but inside I was groaning. I mean I want to meet all of Tank's family and everything, I guess that the nerves were really starting to set in now.

"We gonna have a good old fashion crowfish ball," she said pushing her rocker with her left foot.

"Sounds good Mama. I'm sure Court wants to meet everyone too," he said placing his arm around my shoulders.

Crowfish Ball? I didn't even know that they had balls anymore. Is this a southern thing? OMG! I don't have a dress! You are supposed to dress up for those things right? Panic started to set in. Ok, don't panic, I thought. I can just take off in the morning and find a dress. Tank must have felt me tense up. He looked down at me with a confused look.

"I didn't bring any clothes acceptable for a ball. Do you think that you could take me out in the morning so I can find something? I would hate to be underdressed," I said.

Tank looked at me for a long moment with a surprised expression on his face. Slowly a smile spread across his face and I heard Mama burst out laughing. I glanced at them both confused. What did I say that was so funny?

"Court, it isn't a ball," Tank said trying to control his laughter. "It's a boil. Mama is planning a crawfish boil tomorrow."

"Oh," I said, feeling a blush climb up my cheeks.

"Oh, I've heard it all now," Mama said wiping her eyes. I smiled a nervous smile as my face was burning with embarrassment. Tank leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

"It's ok, Court. I'm sure that whatever you would like to wear would be fine. It's more like a cook out," he said grinning at me.

"Oh, ok," I said sitting back. What a stupid thing to say, I thought. They must think I'm an idiot.

After Mama got her laughter under control she looked over at Tank. "Janie, Kevon, and Caroline are coming in tomorrow," she said. I looked up at Tank.

"Janie is my baby sister she lives up near Baton Rouge. Kevon is my youngest brother, he lives up in Pineville, and Caroline is my other sister. She is two years younger than me and lives in Beaumont Texas," Tank explained.

"It's been a long time since I've had most of my children together," Mama said with a smile.

"So there are seven of you?" I asked.

"There were eight, but my older brother Abraham died. It's me, Caroline, Darren, Devin, Rachel, Kevon, and Janie," he said smiling.

"It must have been nice having so many siblings growing up," I said.

"It wasn't easy with all them kids. I wouldn't trade them though. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Mama asked.

"I have an older sister Lauren and a younger brother Chad," I answered.

"They all live in Connecticut?" she asked.

"My sister does but my brother lives up in Vermont. He is going to college up there."

Mama nodded and continued to rock in her chair. She was quiet for a long moment. "You ever give any thought to having any kids?" she asked suddenly. I looked over at her in surprise.

"Mama, we haven't talked about it," Tank said.

"Well you can't blame someone for asking," Mama huffed. I shrank back in my seat a little further. Tank squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. I smiled up at him. I glanced down at my watch and saw that it was almost 8pm.

"Do you think that it would be ok if I went and took a quick shower?" I asked. I really just wanted to get out of this increasingly uncomfortable conversation.

"Of course, I'm sure you feel the need to freshen up after all that travelin'," Mama answered standing up.

"I'll show her where everything is Mama," Tank said standing. I followed him into the house and up the stairs. Tank opened the door to the bathroom.

"You must think I'm an idiot," I mumbled. Tank's laughter boomed. He pulled me close to him and kissed my hair.

"No I don't think you're an idiot. It's just the accent honey. Honest mistake," he said smiling down at me. I could see the amusement dancing in his dark eyes. "Everything you need is in here, towels and all of that stuff," he said. I nodded and walked into the bedroom and grabbed a change of clothes and my bathroom stuff. Tank was leaning against the doorframe smiling. "Want me to help you in the shower?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"Oh stop. Your Mama is downstairs, what would she think?" I said swatting him on the arm. Tank's smile broadened.

"I'll be downstairs," he said turning and walking back downstairs.

I entered the bathroom and shut the door. I flipped on the shower and got undressed, mumbling to myself. "Crawfish boil, I don't have a dress. How stupid was that Court," I mumbled as I grabbed my shampoo.

I stepped into the shower and closed my eyes letting the spray hit me in the face. The water felt like heaven as the sweat and grime from the day washed away. I turned and let the water beat on my back, rolling my neck, attempting to get the tension I had felt since I got here to go away.

I opened my eyes to grab my shampoo. I screamed when I saw a giant black 'thing' sitting on the wall of the shower. I jumped out of the shower still screaming and ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Tank intercepted me halfway, with Mama on his heels.

"Court, baby, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed jumping around. "There's a THING in the shower!" I screamed.

"Thing?" Mama said.

"YES, THING!" I said shuddering. Tank took off up the stairs. Mama looked at me like I was crazy.

Tank came back down the stairs, grinning. "Flying roach," he said. Mama looked over at me and grinned, attempting to control her laughter.

"FLYING ROACH! OH MY GOD!" I said.

"They are all over down here, Courtney. They are harmless," Mama assured me. Tank was standing there smiling at me. I noticed that he looked down and his smile widened.

I realized then that I was completely naked. "Oh God," I said attempting to cover myself with my hands. I backed up against the wall. "Excuse me," I said running back up the steps and into the bedroom. My face felt like it was on fire as I slammed the door and leaned against the wall. OMG! Could this day get any worse? I thought as I felt tears of embarrassment flood into my eyes.

A minute later the bedroom door opened and Tank stepped in with a towel. He closed the door behind him and wrapped me in the towel.

"Your mother is going to think I am such a fool," I said in a quiet voice. Tank smoothed my wet hair.

"It's ok, Court. I killed it. She isn't going to think you're a fool," he whispered.

"Yes she is," I sobbed. "I don't eat spicy food, I don't know what a crawfish boil is and I was scared to death of a bug. But in my own defense that wasn't a normal bug."

Tank pulled me away from his chest and smiled down at me. "It's ok," he said.

"No it's not. I wanted to make a good impression. I want her to like me. How is she ever going to like me if I can't understand what she says, and I'm scared of a bug," I sobbed. "She's going to think I'm some silly Yankee girl."

"Court, listen to me," he said bending down and tucked my dripping curls behind my ears. He smoothed his hands down my neck and rested them on my shoulders. "Mama likes you just fine. You don't have to try so hard. All you have to do is be yourself. If you do that, there is no way that she couldn't like you," he said leaning forward and kissing me lightly.

"Oh God, she saw me naked," I groaned closing my eyes. Tank rested his forehead against mine.

"I promise that you aren't the first person she ever saw naked," he said with a chuckle. "The view looked pretty good to me."

I frowned at him and wrapped the towel closer around me. "Yeah, but it's not exactly the impression that I wanted to make on my future mother in-law," I said pulling away and sitting on the bed. I looked over at Tank and he had a surprised look on his face. "What?" I asked.

"Your future mother in-law?" he asked.

OMG! Did I just say that? Ok, now how should I play this? I took a deep breath. "Well, you never know. She could be one day in the distant future," I muttered.

Tank looked at me for a long moment. We had never discussed marriage. It had just never come up, and here I am planning our whole life. I didn't even know that was what I wanted until I said it. Oh, I have done it now. I chanced a look back over at Tank. He was grinning at me. He walked over and sat down on the bed next to me.

"If you want to finish your shower, I promise that it's bug free," he said nudging me on the shoulder with his massive one.

"That's ok. I think I'm good," I answered. What I really wanted to do was crawl into bed and forget that this day had happened. I was exhausted and embarrassed. I stood and quickly dried my body and hair. I reached into my bag and grabbed some comfortable clothes and slipped them on. Tank was sitting on the bed watching me.

"Is that what you want?" he asked suddenly. I stopped and looked over at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"What you said earlier. Is that what you want?" he asked watching me intently. I swallowed hard. Before I could answer a knock came at the bedroom door. A breath of relief whooshed out of me. I really didn't want to talk about this. Eventually we would have to, but not right now. I opened the door. Mama was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Are you ok, Courtney?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you. I just overreacted," I said with a weak smile.

"Oh, that's fine. I guess that they don't have things like that up north," she said with a smile.

"No, we don't. I'm sorry if I alarmed you."

"Oh, don't you worry nothin' about it. We have a visitor, Whit," she said patting me on the arm and looking over at Tank.

"Who is it Mama?" he asked.

"I guess that Camilla found out you were home, so she came to visit," Mama said with a bright smile.

"We'll be down in a minute," Tank said. Mama nodded and shut the bedroom door.

"Word must travel fast. Who's Camilla?" I asked.

"Just a girl who lives down the road a ways. Come on, I'll introduce you," he said standing. I ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to control my unruly curls. I smoothed the little white tank top I had slipped on and tried to smooth the wrinkles out of the pair of khaki shorts I had on. "You look fine, honey," Tank said smiling. I nodded and followed him out of the room and down the stairs.

When we walked onto the front porch, I ran face to face with Camilla. I was shocked and didn't know what to say. She was beautiful. She stood about 5'9", with curves that I could only dream of having. She looked to be of mixed decent, her complexion was darker than Tank's but she had startling green eyes. Her long dark hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail, and she was dressed in a short pair of cutoff denim shorts a little tank top that I thought was entirely too tight, and some little strappy sandals.

I hated her on sight.

She flashed a dazzling smile at Tank and walked over and hugged him.

"Oh, Whit, I'm so glad that you came home!" she exclaimed pulling herself closer to him. I felt my eyes narrow and jealousy shoot though me.

"It's good to see you too, Camilla. This is my girlfriend Courtney Stratford," he said pulling away and turning toward me.

Camilla focused her cool gaze on me. "Hi," she said with a small smile.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you," I said extending my hand. She looked down at it and took it hesitantly.

"Well, Whit, come and sit. Tell me all about what you have been up to in the past couple of years. It's been too long," she said flashing Tank another dazzling smile and taking his hand, pulling him over to have a seat on the glider. She sat down next to him. I took a deep breath and had a seat in the chair across the way.

Tank smiled at her and caught her up on what he had been doing. I watched with interest. She was practically swooning over him. Not that I could blame her, Tank is a beautiful man, but he's mine.

"You going to be able to make it to the crawfish boil tomorrow Camilla?" Mama asked.

"Of course, you know I wouldn't miss it," she replied looking over at me. I smiled back at her. It took every ounce of my control to not scratch her eyes out. "I guess you have never been to a crawfish boil have you, Courtney?" she asked.

"No. I'm looking forward to it," I replied.

"So what have you been up to Camilla? Are you finished with school yet?" Tank asked.

"I graduated this past May. I finally got my bachelors in Environmental Science. I came home to spend the summer with my folks," she answered.

"Where did you attend college?" I asked.

"LSU," she replied. "I want to work with the Louisiana Bayou Conservation Society."

"Oh, that sounds interesting," I said coolly.

"Did you go to college?" she asked.

"Yes. Yale University."

"Yale? Well isn't that something. So Whit, how long are you going to be here?" she asked turning back to Tank. So not only is she beautiful but smart too. My dislike of her was growing by the minute.

"We are going to stay for the week," Tank answered her.

"I'm sure that you two will get the chance to catch up some more," Mama said smiling at Camilla. "Is your Daddy gonna bring the crawfish tomorrow?" Mama asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go out with him tomorrow and collect the catch," Camilla replied standing. "Speaking of which, I should get going. Daddy likes to get up early and go out. I'll see you soon," she said smiling down at Tank. He stood and nodded.

"It was good to see you Camilla," he nodded. She turned her startling green eyes in my direction.

"It was nice to meet you too, Courtney," she said coolly. She walked over to Mama Baxter and hugged her. "I'll see you tomorrow Mama," she said.

"Alright, sugar. I'll see you tomorrow," Mama said smiling up at her. Camilla took her leave and started walking down the road. I looked over at Tank.

"You must be wiped out, Court. Come on, let's turn in for the night," he said smiling at me. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was just after 10 pm. I really was tired, but I wanted to know more about Camilla, or more importantly what the deal was with her and Tank. It was obvious that they had some sort of past.

"I am rather tired," I said standing. "Goodnight Mama."

"Goodnight Courtney. If you need anything, I'm just down the hall," she said smiling.

"Mama, you got a fan we could use up in the bedroom?" Tank asked.

"Sure, baby. What do you need a fan for?" she asked standing.

"It's a little warm up there for Court. I thought it would be better if she had a fan," he answered. I looked up at him frowning. He didn't have to tell her that I thought it was way to hot up there. Complaining wasn't going to make a good impression on Mama.

"I'll get you the one out of the dining room," she said entering the house. Tank held the door open for her and for me. I walked inside and he followed, placing his hand at the small of my back.

Mama returned from the dining room with an oscillating fan. She handed it to Tank and we said our goodnights, and headed up the stairs. Once we were in the bedroom, Tank set the fan by the open window. I stood with my arms crossed across my chest. He turned and looked at me.

"What?" he said.

"So how long have you known Camilla?" I asked a little sharper than I intended. Tank looked at me in surprise and smiled.

"I've known her for years," he said.

"Well, isn't that nice. Did you date her?"

"I wouldn't call it dating," he said. I narrowed my eyes and frowned. Tank walked over and pulled me close to him. I pushed away.

"So you didn't date her? Well what would you call it then?"

"No, Courtney. I didn't date her. We were just friends, that's all."

"Oh poo, I don't believe that for a minute. She was all over you!" I retorted with a huff.

"Camilla may have had a crush at one time, but I assure you it was never returned, and you have nothing to worry about," he said with a smile.

"Huh. Didn't look that way to me," I grumbled. "Looks to me like she still has a crush on you." Tank chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "Why are you laughing?" I asked looking up at him.

"It's cute when you're jealous," he said kissing me lightly.

"I'm not jealous."

"Yeah, ok."

"I'm not."

"Could have fooled me."

"And what if I was? Do I have a reason to be?" I asked pulling away, glaring up at him.

"No. She's a kid Court. You have nothing to worry about. I'm with you, remember?" he said smiling in pulling me close again.

"She doesn't look like a kid," I grumbled, leaning against him.

"She's grown up that's for sure," he mumbled. I pulled away and glared up at him. Tank laughed and kissed me on the forehead. He walked over and pulled the covers down on the bed.

"I don't like her," I said slipping off my clothes and sliding under the covers.

"As if that wasn't obvious," he chuckled. Tank killed the light and slipped into bed next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"She's got a thing for you," I said shifting to get comfortable in the small bed.

"Court, you have nothing to worry about. So what if she does? I love you," he said kissing me on the neck. I smiled and snuggled closer to him. I know he loves me and is with me, but that doesn't change the fact that I was a little jealous.

"Mama likes her," I said quietly.

"Yeah, she does. She likes you too. Go to sleep baby. We got a big day tomorrow," he said placing another kiss on my neck.

Tomorrow. Ugh. Tomorrow I would meet everyone. I want to do just that, I want to meet all of his family and friends but SHE would be there, I thought with a sigh. It doesn't matter, I told myself. I'm sure that there are plenty of women out there that have a thing for Tank. He's mine, and I know that.

I yawned and snuggled closer to Tank. I could feel him smiling against my neck. "Love you, baby," he whispered.

"I love you too," I said. "How do you know Mama likes me?" I asked suddenly rolling over to face him. Tank let out an exasperated sigh.

"Because I just know. She likes you because I love you," he said tracing his finger across my bottom lip. He leaned forward and kissed me softly. "Don't worry about all this shit Court. Everyone is going to love you."

"I hope so," I said softly. Tank chuckled and slid his hand up my side to cup my left breast. He brushed his thumb across my quickly hardening nipple.

"Why wouldn't they?" he asked.

"Because I'm not one of them," I sighed, enjoying the stroke of his hand across my chest. "I'm not from here."

"Doesn't matter," he said suddenly rolling me over, pinning me on my back. I grinned up at him. The dim light that filled the room highlighted his muscular arms and chest. He nudged my legs apart and settled between them. I could feel his world record erection against my stomach.

"We can't do this here," I said breathlessly as his mouth settled on my right nipple.

"Why not?" he mumbled as he kissed across my chest to the other one. He pulled it into his mouth, nipping lightly. My breath caught in my throat.

"This is your Mama's house. She's just down the hall," I said swallowing. White-hot heat coursed through me, settling in my lower stomach. I unconsciously arched up against Tank as he continued the sweet torture on my breasts.

"So," he said dipping his head lower to place hot kisses on my stomach.

"It wouldn't be right. This bed makes noise anyway," I said as I moved and the bed squeaked.

"So," he said nipping me lightly on the hip. Tank placed hot kisses to the inside of my thigh. I suppressed a moan as he circled my clit with his tongue. He inserted one of his fingers into my slick opening and I shuddered at the sensation that shot though me.

"What if she hears us? I would be so embarrassed. Really Tank, I don't think…" I started when he withdrew his finger and licked me slowly starting from the bottom.

"Don't think," he whispered, placing a kiss on my inner thigh. With what he was doing to me, I couldn't hold a thought in my head. He repeated the process again and a shudder rippled through my body. He inserted two fingers inside of me, moving them in a 'come here' motion. Tank began to nip and suck my clit, and I felt my body tighten as the first waves of an orgasm washed over me. Tank sped up his movement and within seconds my hips were rising off the bed, as my body exploded.

I lay back on the bed, not moving, attempting to catch my breath. Tank was placing kisses up my body, and moved to kiss my collarbone, licking it lightly. He captured my lips in a searing kiss, taking my breath. I wound my arms around his broad shoulders, clinging to him. I scraped my nails down his hard back, clutching him to me. Tank grunted his approval and nudged my legs apart, settling in between them.

I felt him pressing against my opening and I moved my hips against him. I felt his hot breath against my neck and I suppressed a moan as he bit down in me lightly. With one quick motion he was buried inside of me. I cried out as he filled me completely, and with one quick motion he rolled over, pulling me until I was straddling him. The bed squeaked out is protest but at this point I didn't care if anyone heard us.

I sat back taking him fully inside of me and grinding against him. Tank reached up and cupped my breasts, tweaking my nipples and I leaned into his grasp. I leaned back placing my weight on my hands, moving in slow circles, letting the intensity build with every small movement. Tank brushed his thumb across my clit and I shifted, causing a whole new series of sensations race though me.

Tank sat up, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me down on him. I caught his face in between my hands, crashing my lips down on his. His tongue did battle with mine, and I felt a whirlwind of pleasure sweep through my body. Tank smothered my scream as an earth shattering orgasm ripped through me. He grasped my hips and rode out my orgasm, grinding up against me and in a moment he shuddered his own release.

Tank fell back onto the bed, pulling me with him. Both of our bodies were covered in sweat. I slid off of him and lay back on the bed. Tank lay beside me panting just as hard as I was. I rolled over onto my left side, with my back to him. Tank reached over and stroked my back lightly. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me on the neck.

"Feel better?" he murmured.

"Physically yes," I answered. Tank sighed and placed light kisses on my shoulder.

"Baby, I want you to have a good time here. Don't be all stressed out. Just relax and enjoy yourself. Everything is going to be just fine. I promise."

"I hope so," I sighed. I closed my eyes and tried to get my mind to shut down. It kept running a mile a minute. I heard Tank's deep even breathing and knew he was asleep. I lay there for a long time, worrying about tomorrow. The last conscious thought I had was, I really don't like Camilla.

I awoke the next morning lying on top of Tank and feeling wonderful. I guess that a night of hot, steamy sex certainly leaves a girl relaxed. The tension that I had felt the night before seemed like a distant memory. I shifted my head and looked up at Tank's beautiful smiling face. He was stroking my back gently and moved his hands to smooth my hair away from my face.

"Mornin' baby," he said grinning. I stacked my hands on his chest and rested my chin on them.

"Good morning."

"Feeling better this morning?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Good. We should get up. I heard Mama almost an hour ago," he said placing a light kiss on my lips.

"What time is it?" I asked rolling off of him.

"It's just after 8," he said sitting up and swinging his legs off the side of the bed. He stood and stretched and I lay on my side taking in the view of the best ass in the world. Tank looked over his shoulder at me. "See something you want, baby?" he asked with his big bad wolf like grin.

"Why does Mama get up so early," I asked hopping out of bed.

"Big day today. A lot of cooking that needs to be done," he said walking over to his suitcase and pulling out a change of clothes. "I will take a shower first and make sure it is bug free," he said with a grin. I stuck my tongue out and Tank peeked out the door, I assume checking to see if anyone was in the hall, and proceeded to walk buck-naked to the bathroom.

I pulled on one of Tank's RangeMan shirts and sat on the edge of the bed. Ok, so my plan for today is to help Mama cook as much as possible. The only problem with that plan is that I can't cook. I thought about what Tank had told me last night. I shouldn't try to hard. I sighed and got up and picked out my clothes for the day. What is acceptable to wear to a crawfish boil? I decided on some cute little pink shorts, little white v-neck t-shirt and some cute little sandals. That should do it.

Tank came walking back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around him. He gave me a smile. "It's bug free," he said with a chuckle.

"Thanks," I said rolling my eyes and gathering my things. I walked out into the hallway and saw a woman coming up the steps. She was tall, about 5'10" and there was no doubt she was related to Tank. She smiled at me.

"Hi, you must be Courtney," she said extending her had. "I'm Caroline, Whit's sister."

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you," I said stepping forward and shaking her hand. I realized that I probably looked horrible since I just woke up. "Excuse me, I was just heading to the shower," I said and stepped into the bathroom.

"No problem," she said knocking lightly on the bedroom door. I shut the door and turned on the shower, scanning to make sure there weren't any bugs. I know Tank said it was bug free but I didn't want to take any chances. I took a quick shower and got dressed. As I exited the bathroom, I heard laughter downstairs. Guess there are more people here. I hurried into the bedroom and quickly tamed my curls. I slipped on my sandals and headed downstairs.

Everyone was in the small kitchen. Mama was busy at the stove and Tank was leaning against the doorway. He turned as the heard me approach.

"Hey baby, come on I will introduce you to everyone," he said taking my hand and pulling me into the kitchen. "Court this is my baby sister Janie," he said introducing me to a stunning woman. She was a little taller than me, and had the most beautiful milk chocolate complexion. She had friendly brown eyes and a very friendly smile.

"It's so good to finally meet you," she said hugging me. "It isn't often Whit brings someone home," she said with a grin.

"It's nice to meet you too," I said returning her smile.

"You've already met Caroline, and this is my brother Kevon," Tank said motioning toward a very attractive man sitting at the kitchen table. He stood as I walked over to him. He was tall, not quite as tall as Tank, but resembled him also.

"It's nice to meet you Courtney. I've heard a lot about you," he said extending his hand and smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," I answered smiling. Kevon returned to his seat. I turned to face Mama and Caroline. "Is there anything that I can do to help?" I offered.

Mama gave a look to Caroline and then smiled at me. "Sure, you can peel this okra," she said handing me a colander full of the stuff.

"Ok, show me what to do," I said. Mama looked at me and blinked a few times.

"Just take this pairing knife and cut them like this," Caroline said picking one up and cutting the ends off.

"I can handle that," I said sitting down at the kitchen table. I glanced up at Tank who was smiling at me. He sat down next to me, sipping his coffee.

"You want some coffee, honey?" he asked.

"Yes, please," I answered. Tank stood and went to get me a cup of coffee.

"So Whit tells us you're from Connecticut?" Janie asked me having a seat across from me. She was husking corn.

"Yes, I lived there up until I moved to New Jersey with Tank," I replied, concentrating on the okra.

"Oh, you live with Whit?" Kevon asked surprised. I glanced at Tank who sat down next to me, handing me my coffee.

"Yeah, she moved in about a month ago," he answered giving me a smile.

"At RangeMan?" Caroline called over her shoulder.

"No, we bought a house," Tank answered turning to glance at her. I looked at him puzzled. He hadn't told them we were living together? Oh, I could kill him.

"You bought a house?" Mama said. She stopped whatever she was working with on the stove and turned toward Tank, placing her hands on her ample hips. "And just when were you going to tell me?"

"I was getting to that Mama," Tank replied.

"Oh, really?" Mama said. I glanced back and forth between the two of them. I looked over at Kevon and Janie; they were both concentrating on anything but Mama. This was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Yes. I bought a house and I asked Court to move in with me," he said meeting her VERY intimidating stare head on. Mama looked over at me and then back too Tank. Oh, this was not good!

"So this," she said motioning at us with a wooden spoon. "Must be pretty serious?" she asked.

"It would look that way," Tank said. Mama didn't say anything for a long moment. She turned and walked back to the stove. Tank gave me a reassuring smile that didn't reassure me at all. I attempted to concentrate on the okra. Kevon was the first to speak.

"Um, so Courtney what do you do?" he asked smiling over at me.

"I did work for a Public Relations firm in Hartford. Since I have moved to New Jersey, I haven't really been looking. I have been concentrating on getting our house in order. You know, painting and trying to make it home," I said looking up at him.

"So you don't have a job?" Mama asked. I felt my face flush with embarrassment.

"Mama," Caroline said in exasperation. Mama looked at her as if to say 'Yeah?'

"I told Courtney she doesn't have to work if she doesn't want too," Tank spoke up.

"I have sent out a few resumes, but I have mainly concentrated on the house. Oh, I have to work. I would go crazy if I didn't. As soon as the house is where I want it to be, I will get a job," I said glancing at Tank. He gave me another smile and reached under the table, and squeezed my leg.

"Hunh," Mama said and went back to cooking. Everyone was quiet for a long moment.

"So Janie, what do you do?" I asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

"I work at a department store, and I am going to night school. I want to be a teacher," she replied happily, continuing to peel the corn.

"That's wonderful," I replied.

"I didn't realize that you had started night school," Tank said.

"Well, if you came home more often you would know," Janie said sticking her tongue out.

"What about you Kevon?" I asked.

"I'm a welder," Kevon said simply. I smiled and nodded and finished up the okra. I walked over to the sink, and handed it to Caroline.

"Anything else I can help with?" I asked.

"I think that we have it under control, Courtney. Just have a seat and enjoy yourself. You're a guest, we don't put guests to work," Caroline said flashing me a beautiful smile.

"Are you sure? I'm not very good in the kitchen, but I can follow instructions and I would really love to help," I replied. Mama gave me a withering look.

"We have it handled," she said. I nodded and walked back over to the table and had a seat. I looked up at Tank and he gave me a smile.

"Kevon, why don't you and Whit go outside and start settin' up the tables. June and Camilla should be here with the crowfish soon. We's a plannin' on eatin' about 12," Mama said.

"Alright Mama," Kevon said standing. Tank stood and leaned over, kissing me on the cheek.

"You gonna be ok in here?" he whispered. I nodded and smiled. He squeezed my shoulder and followed Kevon outside.

I felt very uncomfortable sitting in the small kitchen. Janie gave me a reassuring smile and a wink. I liked her a lot. She just had a very easygoing way about her. I liked Caroline too, she was always smiling and I could tell she was trying to put me at ease.

"I better go and make sure those boys get the right tables," Mama said wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "You watch the stove Caroline," she said walking out the back door.

Caroline looked over at me and smiled. "Don't worry about Mama Courtney. She has always been rather protective over Whit."

"I understand. I'm just afraid that I gave her the wrong impression," I said biting my lip.

"Oh, don't worry about that. We know Whit, and how he is. Mama knows that too. She just gets a little defensive sometimes," Caroline said.

"So you're going to meet everyone today, I know that everyone is very curious about you. Whit hasn't brought anyone home in a very long time," Janie said smiling.

"I met Camilla last night," I said attempting to hide my displeasure.

"Hunh, that don't surprise me. She probably got wind that Whit was home and broke her neck to get over here," Caroline said shaking her head. "That girl just don't know when to give up."

"Yeah, Tank said that she used to have a crush on him," I said quietly.

"A crush? More like an obsession," Janie snorted. "She used to follow him everywhere. Whit never returned her affection, but that didn't stop her."

"Yeah, well, I'm not so sure that she isn't still trying," I mumbled.

"I wouldn't worry about Camilla, Hun," Caroline said taking a seat beside me. "All of us can see that Whit is crazy about you. He will handle her," she said smiling at me. With that said Caroline stood and headed back to the stove. I chatted with Caroline and Janie for a long time. It was so nice to get to know them better. Mama was buzzing back and forth from the kitchen to the back yard. I heard some laughter from outside.

"People are starting to show up, Courtney. Why don't you head outside?" Mama said.

"Ok," I said standing and walking out the back door. I saw Tank standing over next to a huge pot that was set up on a large portable burner. He was holding a beer and talking to Camilla. She was laughing and smiling up at him. I narrowed my eyes and walked toward him. He saw me and instantly smiled.

"Hello, Camilla," I said standing next to Tank. He threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Hi," she said. The smile she had been wearing dissipated. I smiled a rather smug grin. Ok, so I was staking my claim. Not something I would normally do, but I certainly felt the need with Camilla around.

"Excuse us Camilla. I want to introduce Court to a few people," he said guiding me away. "The girls didn't give you to much shit did they?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"No, I really like your sisters," I replied. "I thought they knew about us living together. Why didn't you tell them?"

"None of their business," he said simply with a shrug. Tank threw up his hand and waved at a guy who, well to put it kindly, looked like he just came out of the swamp. He was an older white guy, I think, with a potbelly, long beard, and he was wearing bib overalls. He walked with a noticeable limp and he approached us wearing a big smile.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That is June Bug. Camilla's Daddy," Tank whispered. OMG, I thought. He looked positively scary. He approached us carrying four sacks of something.

"It's been ages boy," he said sitting two of the sacks down and clapping Tank on the shoulder.

"How are you June?" Tank asked.

"Just fine, just fine. Who is this pretty little thing?" he asked smiling at me. Half of his teeth were missing. I smiled back.

"This is my girlfriend Courtney Stratford. Court, this is June Bug Cowlings, he is Camilla's dad," Tank introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cowlings," I said.

"Oh, you just call me June, everyone else does. Did you hear that Cami graduated? Me and her Mama are so proud we could bust," he said looking up at Tank with a wide smile.

"Yeah, she told me. I'm happy for her," Tank replied.

"First one in either of our families to go to college. Boy, I tell you what, we sure are proud of her," June said with a smile.

"You should be it is a very big accomplishment," I said.

"Yep. I stopped my schoolin' in the third grade, and Wanda, my wife, she stopped in the seventh. It was real important that to both of us that Cami finished," he said with a wide smile.

"Why did you stop in the third grade?" I blurted out. I instantly felt terrible for being so nosey; I just couldn't imagine why someone would do something like that. I felt a blush climb my cheeks.

"I quit my schoolin' to hunt gators with my Pappy. Did real good for years, but now I fish for crowfish, ever since one of them sonsabitches took a hunk out of my leg. There can be some good money in crowfish, not as much as gators though. You kin make a killin' of their hides," he said with a proud smile. "This was my catch this mornin'. I got 155lbs. Looks like it's a gonna be some good eatin' today," he said chuckling and picking up the sacks. "I'm a gonna take these over here by the pot. It sure was nice to meet you Courtney," he said with a nod and limped over toward the pot.

"Oh I fell terrible," I said.

"Why?" Tank asked with a laugh.

"I just blurted that out before I thought about it. I didn't mean to sound nosey," I said in a quiet voice.

"June doesn't care. Come on, there are a few more people who want to meet you," he said kissing me on the forehead.

Tank took me around and I met some very interesting characters. There was Wanda, Camilla's mother, who works in a sewing factory. She was a beautiful black woman, and I could see where Camilla got her looks. There was Rufus Gentry, who worked at the shipping yard. He too had a long stringy beard like June Bug. He did have all his teeth though; at least I think he did.

I met so many people I couldn't remember all of their names. There were about 50 people there, all of them very colorful characters to say the least. I enjoyed talking to everyone but I was tired before we even sat down to eat. I noticed several times that Mama was watching me as I talked to some of her guests.

The heat was unbearable, even in the shade. Mama and Caroline were setting the food from inside on the tables. I had never seen so much food. There was gumbo, jambalaya, fresh boiled corn, boiled shrimp, and dirty rice. It smelled very spicy, but wonderful. Caroline walked over to Tank and me. She leaned forward smiling.

"I made you some jambalaya that isn't as spicy as the rest. Mama told me that you don't care for spicy food," she said with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Caroline. I don't mean to sound picky, I have just never really liked spicy food," I said smiling. She dropped me a wink and walked back inside. Tank smiled down at me.

"She likes you," he said and handed me a beer.

"I like her too," I said cracking it open.

I watched as Camilla and Mama covered the center of the tables in newspaper. I thought that was pretty strange.

"Why are they putting newspaper down?" I asked Tank.

"They dump the crawfish on them. It's kind of like they do crabs up north," he answered with a smile. "There is a special way you have to eat them. You gotta suck the head and pinch the tail. The meat is in the tail, just like a lobster. I'll show ya'," he said with a smile.

"Ya'll come on over and grab a seat," Mama called out to everyone. "Courtney, Whit, ya'll come on over here and get you some food. Have a seat right here," she said motioning toward a couple of chairs near the head of the table.

Tank grabbed my hand and led me over toward the table. He held my chair out for me to sit down and took his heat next to me. Camilla was seated directly across from us and she gave me a glare. Kevon sat next to her, and Janie and Caroline say next to me. Mama took her seat at the head of the table, next to Kevon. June Bug came over carrying a huge pot. He dumped the crawfish down the center of the table.

"There now, you make sure you get plenty to eat now Courtney," he said with a smile and headed over toward another table.

"Have you ever eaten a crawfish?" Camilla asked me.

"No I haven't. I love lobster though, so I am sure that I will like crawfish," I answered.

"They ain't nothin' like a lobster," she said giving me a smug smile. "You have to use your hands. I'm sure you ain't used to that."

"Oh but I love shellfish. You have to eat steamers and mussels with your hands. Remember the last time we had steamers?" I asked Tank smiling sweetly up at him, referring to our visit with my parents. Chad and I had managed to get terribly drunk and had dragged Tank to The Drunken Clam for steamers. Tank laughed and leaned forward kissing me lightly.

"How could I forget," he chuckled. I glanced back across the table at Camilla and gave her a huge smile. She glared back at me. "Now, this is how you eat them Court," Tank said picking up a crawfish. He folded the little crawfish in half and sucked the head. He pinched the tail and removed the meat, popping it into his mouth. The juices dripped down his chin. I reached up and wiped some away with my thumb. Tank smiled at me. "You give it a try," he said.

I picked one of the crawfish up and did exactly what Tank had done. I folded in half and sucked on the head. I coughed as the spicy liquid flooded into my mouth. I pinched the tail and removed the meat. It was strangely spicy yet sweet. I felt the juices run down my chin and land on my shirt. I pulled the shell out of my mouth. I looked up at Tank and smiled.

"Oh, my," I said. Tank looked at me expectantly.

"Too spicy?" he asked.

"No, I love them."

"I knew you would," he laughed and leaned down and kissed me.

"We just might make you into a Creole yet," Kevon said laughing. I smiled at him and glanced up at Mama. She smiled and dropped me a wink.

"You eat up now Courtney," she said, and picked up a crawfish. Camilla seemed happy to just glare at me. We all ate, talked and laughed. I had a great time and the jambalaya that Caroline had made for me was wonderful. I sat back from the table and rubbed my stomach.

"I'm stuffed," I said. Tank laughed.

"You sure you got enough to eat Courtney?" Mama asked from the head of the table.

"Oh, I couldn't eat another bite. It was so wonderful, thank you so much for cooking all of this food," I said giving her a smile.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it," Mama said with a smile. She continued to study me for a moment, as if she was forming her opinion. I desperately wanted her to like me, and I had a feeling that today was some sort of test.

"I'm going to go and thank June Bug for bringing these crawfish," I said standing. Tank smiled up at me.

"I'll come too," he said scooting away from the table and taking my hand. We walked over to where June Bug was sitting under a big tree talking with Rufus. The both smiled as we walked up.

"Thank you so much for bringing the crawfish. They were wonderful," I said smiling down at him.

"I'm real happy that you liked them. Ya'll pull up a chair and sit a spell," he said motioning toward some folding chairs. Tank looked down at me and I nodded.

"I'll just sit down here next to you if that's alright," I said plopping on the ground next to June Bug.

"That'd be just fine," June Bug said nodding in approval. I looked up at Tank who flashed me a dizzying smile. He sat down next to me.

We talked to June Bug and Rufus for a long time. They were telling stories about growing up in the bayou and I found myself laughing so hard I was crying. These two were real characters and some of the stories they told were hilarious. I liked them both very much. I noticed that some of the people were beginning to leave. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was after 6. We had been talking to June Bug and Rufus for almost three hours.

"We should go and say good bye to a few people," Tank said standing. He held out his hand and helped me up.

"Ok," I answered. "I've had a wonderful time chatting with you two," I said smiling down at June Bug and Rufus.

"It's been a real pleasure talkin' with you Courtney. It ain't often that we get to talk with such a pretty woman. I'm sure we'll be a seein' you again before you leave," Rufus said.

"Thank you. I look forward to it," I said smiling. We said our goodbyes and Tank pulled me over toward where Mama was saying goodbye to a few people.

"Did you have a good time today Courtney?" Mama asked.

"Yes. I have had a wonderful time today. I'm so glad that I got to meet everyone," I said smiling.

"Good, I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself," she said smiling and patting me on the arm. "I'm gonna go get started on cleaning up this mess," she said turning and walking back toward the tables with the food.

"I'll help, Mama," I said following her. She glanced at me over her shoulder and smiled.

"That's alright Courtney, you enjoy your visit," she said.

"Oh, no really I don't mind. You went to all of this trouble today and it is the least that I can do. Please, let me help," I said giving Mama my best smile. She nodded her head and I followed her over.

I helped Mama, Caroline, and Janie clear all of the food. Surprisingly there weren't many leftovers. I came back out of the house from carrying some dishes inside and I spotted Tank chatting with Camilla and Kevon. Kevon was saying something and Camilla was laughing. She leaned over and placed her arm on Tank's and smiled up at him. I didn't realize that I had stopped and was staring until Mama came and stood beside me. She looked over to where Tank was standing.

"Let's me and you go for a little walk," she said taking my arm lightly.

"But the clean up," I said. I honestly didn't want to go for a walk with Mama. I had a distinct feeling that she wanted to talk to me. Not to mention that I felt the need to watch Camilla like a hawk.

"Don't you worry about that; Caroline and Janie have it taken care of. Come on now, we'll take a little walk down by the river," she said glancing over in Tank's direction and then back at me. Tank looked up and saw me walking with Mama. Even from across the yard, I could see his dazzling smile. I waved at him and he nodded his head.

Mama led me down to the road and we walked for a little while. Neither of us spoke. I was getting more nervous by the minute. After we walked for a few more minutes, Mama cleared her throat.

"I wanna talk to you Courtney," she said. I took a deep breath and attempted to control my nerves. Here we go, I thought.

"Ok," I managed to stammer.

"I'm not one to beat around the bush, so I'm just a gonna say what's on my mind. You don't mind if I speak real plain with you do you?"

"No," I said nervously. She looked at me and nodded her head. She had a very somber look on her face and to tell you the truth, I was scared to death.

"Well I'm not real sure how to say this so I'm a just gonna say it. Just what exactly are you doing with my boy?" she asked suddenly. I stopped and looked at her in surprise. I suppose that I knew this was coming. The only problem was I wasn't sure how to answer her question.

"Uh, well," I started.

"Now before you answer that question I want you to hear me out. My Whitley is a good man. He's done a lot in his life to be proud of. I'm very proud of the man that he has become. Now I know that when women look at him they see the image that he wants them to see. I guess that you would call it that bad boy image. Now there have been many a woman who has tried to snag him. None have been successful. They all had some sort of hidden motives. They all wanted to date the black bad boy, whether it was just to against their mama and daddy, or just to see what it was like. Is that what attracted you to him?" she asked stopping and staring at me intently.

"No, well, I guess I mean yes, at first. Well to be perfectly honest, I really didn't like him the first time I met him. I thought he was horribly rude and not at all someone that I would want to have anything to do with. He didn't speak much, and when he did, it was very abrupt," I said taking a deep breath.

Mama nodded. "He's quiet sometimes," she said.

"Since we are being so blunt and honest here, I will just tell you everything. There was something about him. I couldn't stop thinking about him. It drove me crazy. I just felt like I needed to see him again. So I did. Looking back on it now, I know that I was in love with him. I just didn't know it yet."

"You are not the kind of woman that I would have ever pictured Whit ending up with. You are everything that he isn't. I guess what I am trying to say here is that my boy is very important to me. I want him to find someone who can love him for him, and treat him how he deserves to be treated," Mama said still staring at me intently.

I took a deep breath and willed myself to meet her piercing gaze. "I'm not exactly sure what you are asking me. The only way that I know how to answer you is by telling you that I love him very much. I realize what a wonderful, smart, caring man that he is. He makes me so happy and I like to think that I make him happy," I said.

Mama looked at me for a moment and started walking again. She clasped her hands behind her back. I walked beside her. She seemed deep in thought.

"Whit tells me that he met your family," she said. I nodded. "And how did that go?"

"Well my parents and my brother love him. My sister has her reservations, but you would just have to know Lauren. She is skeptical of everything and everyone. She will come around. If she doesn't that is her problem. I plan for Tank to be around for a long time," I said.

"So you're wantin' to marry him?" she asked. I looked at her and blinked a few times. I swallowed hard. I felt strange talking about this with her, when I hadn't even really approached the subject with Tank.

"We haven't talked about it, but yes I do. I love him very much. I don't think that my life would be the same without him."

Mama didn't say anything for a long time. We just continued to walk in silence. My mind was racing. She is so hard to read. I don't know if I have upset her or told her what she wanted to hear. We took a right off of the road and walked down a small path. We stood on the banks of the Mississippi River. Mama turned to me.

"When Whit first told me about you, I had already made up my mind to not like you. In my mind you were just a snotty little white girl who was gonna break my baby's heart. It happened once before, and I swore then that I wouldn't let that happen to him again. I can see it on his face though. He loves you," she said. I didn't know what to say to that. So I didn't say anything.

Mama took a deep breath and continued. "I'm glad that he finally decided to bring you hear. It gave me the chance to see that I was wrong. I think you're a nice woman. And if what you say is true, that you really love him, then I have no choice but to accept you and give you my blessing."

I felt a smile spread across my face. It wasn't exactly what I would have like to hear, but in the end I had her blessing. I should count my own blessings that she had given hers.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you. I promise that I will always do everything that I can to make him happy. I do love him. I know that I am probably not what you would have wanted for him. I'm sure you were hoping for someone like Camille. Honestly, I'm not sure that I was what Tank was looking for. It just happened," I said with a shrug. Mama smiled and nodded.

"Sometimes it happens that way. I don't see Whit with someone like Camille either though. That girl has chased him for so long. I had hoped at one time that they might get together. With her being a local girl and all, but I know that he doesn't look at her that way. So we have an understanding then?" she asked.

"I think so."

"Good. Come on let's head back. I'm sure they are wondering where I dragged you off too," she said turning and walking back up the path. My mind was replaying our conversation as I followed her. Tank had been hurt before? He had never said anything about that. I mean I knew about a few past girlfriends, most recently that woman Lula who works with Stephanie sometimes, but he hadn't mentioned anyone serious.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked as we reached the road again.

"Sure."

"You mentioned that Tank had been hurt before. What happened?"

Mama looked at me with a surprised look on her face. "Whit never told you about Candy?"

"No, he's never mentioned anyone named Candy."

Mama shook her head slowly and began to walk again. "Candy was a little white girl that Whit met right after he came home from Iraq, the first time. Carlos had come home with him and they ended up down in New Orleans, doing whatever it is that boys do. Anyway, he met Candy, and to hear him talk it was love at first sight. He even brought her home. I could tell she was trouble, but I didn't say anything. Well, long story short, Whit was called back up for duty. He was so crazy about her that he decided he was going to marry her before he left," Mama paused for a minute with a frown on her face. She shook her head and continued.

"He was so excited when he left here that day. Well he went and asked her. She told him that he was good enough to mess around with but not good enough to marry. Of course she didn't say it that nicely. Whit was heartbroken. I swore right then and there that I would never let that happen to my baby again."

"That's terrible," I said. I had many emotions running through me after hearing that story. I was angry with Candy for being so mean and sad for Tank because he got his heart broken.

"Well it worked out for the best. I heard sometime later that girl was a stripper. Whit never mentioned that. I'm glad that he didn't end up with her," Mama said thoughtfully. "I guess you are too though."

"Yeah," I said with a smile. Mama looked over at me and grinned.

"Let me ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why is it that you only call Whit Tank?"

"It's what he introduced himself to me as. I guess it just stuck," I said with a laugh. "I'm so used to calling him that now, it seem strange to me to call him anything else. It's the same with Ranger. He just isn't Carlos to me."

"They have always called each other that," Mama said with a chuckle. "They will always be Whit and Carlos to me."

"Do you know Ranger well?" I asked. Mama smiled.

"Those boys have been best friends since boot camp. Carlos used to come home with Whit almost every time they were on leave. It was just like havin' another son. They got into enough trouble that's for sure," she said shaking her head.

"One time I caught Carlos out in the barn with little Wilson girl. I jerked him up by his ear and sent that girl home. I told him I didn't care if he was 19 years old he was too young to be doin' that sort of thing. His mama would surly whoop his butt if she knew what he was doing. Since she wasn't here, I guess I'd have to do it. So I gave him a whoopin'," Mama said with a stern shake of her head.

I couldn't help it and I burst out laughing. The mental image of big Badass Ranger getting a spanking from Mama Baxter was too much. I was wiping my eyes, trying to control my laughter.

"You….you….spanked him?" I finally managed to spit out in between fits of laughter.

"Yes, Ma'am I did. I broke me off a switch and swatted his butt. I don't think that I really hurt him, but I think I put the fear of God into him. He shouldn't have been a messin' around with that little Wilson girl anyway, she's just trouble waitin' to happen. I told him, one day he would thank me for it."

I continued to wipe my tears from my cheeks. Mama looked over at me and smiled. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to have been a witness to that," I said getting my laughter under control as we started up the driveway. It looked like pretty much everyone had left. I looked around for Tank, but didn't see him.

"Well, I guess you're gonna wanna find Whit. I'm gonna go and check on the girls. I'm glad we talked, Courtney," she said.

"I am too. Please call me Court. Everyone does," I replied. Mama nodded and headed toward the front door. I walked around to the back of the house and I didn't see Tank anywhere. There were still a few people sitting out back talking. I walked into the back door. Caroline and Janie were in the kitchen. They were washing the last of the dishes.

"Have you guys seen Tank?" I asked puzzled. Janie and Caroline looked at each other and then back at me.

"Uh, he went with Kevon," Janie said. I looked at her puzzled.

"Where did they go?"

Caroline sighed. "Camille invited Whit and Kevon to go out on the boat with her. Whit didn't know where you had went with Mama, so he decided to go."

I felt a shock of jealousy shoot through me and I had to grind my teeth to keep from screaming. HE WENT WITH HER! How dare he? I was quickly becoming very angry. I felt my face flush.

"I'm sure they will be back anytime," Janie said quietly. I narrowed my eyes and attempted to take deep breaths. Nope that didn't work. I was still very, very upset.

Mama came into the kitchen then. She looked over at me. "Oh Lord, looks like someone stirred up a hornets nest. What's wrong?"

"Tank went with Camille on the boat," I managed to say though my clenched teeth. I was shaking with anger.

"Well now, don't you worry about Whit. I'm sure everything will be just fine," she said. I managed to nod my head.

"I think that I'm going to go upstairs," I said walking out of the kitchen.

"OOOO, I wouldn't want to be Whit," I heard Caroline say as I was leaving.

Oh, he's going to get it, I thought as I walked up the stairs. I can't believe that he went with HER! I walked into the bedroom and shut the door. Ok, just calm down, I thought. Tank wouldn't do anything and Kevon is with them. I trust him. He told me himself there is nothing between them. Then why don't I feel any better? I walked over to the bed and let out a cry of frustration and punched the pillow. I still didn't feel any better.

I plopped down on the bed and punched the pillow a few more times. It didn't do anything to relieve my frustration. I felt hurt. After I told him how I felt about her last night, and he still went with her? I lay back on the bed and took a few more calming breaths. Ok, it's not a big deal. Who am I kidding yes it is! I lay there for about 30 minutes, attempting to get my anger under control. It wasn't working. I decided to go back downstairs. If I'm going to stew, it would be nice to have some company.

I walked down the stairs and I heard Mama on the porch.

"Whit you had better get your butt upstairs right now. Just look at you. And Camille, I think it's best if you get take your little butt on home."

I pushed the screen door open and saw Kevon, Tank and Camille standing in the front yard, all three were soaking wet. Camille was wearing Tank's shirt. Rage coursed though me. Tank looked up and saw me standing on the porch. He glanced at Camille and back up at me. I looked over at Camille and she gave me a huge smile.

"Court, I can explain," Tank said walking toward the house.

I turned and walked back into the house, slamming the door behind me. I stomped up the stairs and into the bedroom. I grabbed my purse and pulled out my cell phone. I was walking down the stairs when I ran into Tank half way. I pushed past him.

"Court wait," he said reaching out and grasping my arm lightly.

"No," I said jerking my arm away. "I don't want to hear it, Tank."

"No but I sure would," Mama said from the bottom of the stairs. "Just what are you doing draggin' in here lookin' like a drowned rat and Camille wearing your shirt?" she asked crossing her arms across her ample chest. Tank let out a sigh. "Well I'm waiting," she said.

"We went out in the flat boat and it tipped over. Kevon is soaked too," he said.

"Oh, well that makes it ok that you were out tromping around the swamp with HER," I said stomping down the steps and out the front door. I was fighting hard to control the tears that sprang into my eyes.

"Courtney, wait a minute," he said coming after me.

"I think you need to get upstairs. She's mad and she has every right to be. What were you thinking? Leave her alone for awhile," I heard Mama say as I walked down the front steps. Frowning at Camille as I passed. I flipped open my phone, praying for service. I walked down toward the road and got three bars. Good enough. I started to dial Chad.

"You know that you aren't what he needs," I heard from behind me. I turned and faced Camille. She was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, still wearing Tank's shirt.

"And you are?" I replied in a very snippy tone. If she wanted a battle, she had caught me at the right moment.

"You don't understand him. He isn't like you," she hissed.

"No you don't understand him. He loves me Camille. Give it up. You couldn't get him then and you sure as hell aren't going to get him now. He's with me. Do you understand that?"

Camille looked at me and I could see hatred burning in her green eyes. "Just because you are some stupid little rich girl, don't mean that you can just come in here and take what should be mine."

"I didn't take anything that belongs to you. Get this through your stupid skull. He is with me. He belongs to me. Stay the hell away from him," I warned.

"And if I don't?" she challenged.

"It won't be good."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. A promise. Now if you will excuse me I have a call to make," I said turning my back on her.

"It won't last you know. He will get bored with you. He always does," she said walking past me.

"I doubt that," I said not looking up from my phone. It was taking everything that I had to not jump on her and scratch her eyes out. That bitch!

"Well just so you know, when he does, I'll be waiting," she spat as she walked over and opened the door to an old truck.

"Yeah, you just wait and hold your breath," I said with a tight smile. "I'm not going to stoop to your level, Camille. It's just pathetic."

Camille whirled around and stared at me. "I'm pathetic? Look at yourself. You come down here and try to charm his family. You just moved in here and thought you could just steal what should be mine. You are kidding yourself if you think that he'll be happy with you."

"How could I steal something that never belonged to you?" I spat angrily.

"He should be mine," she hissed.

"Yeah, but he isn't. Obviously there is a reason for that," I said smiling smugly. Camille was shaking with anger.

"You don't know anything about me," she said.

"I know a pathetic little girl when I see one. Give it up, Camille."

Camille glared at me. "You think you're so smart. With your fancy education, and your rich family. Someone is going to bring you down a notch or two one day. Spoiled little bitches like you make me sick. You can't just take everything that you want," she spat.

I smiled then. "I always get what I want."

Camille groaned in frustration and hopped up into the old truck, rolling over the engine and pulled away, spinning gravel in her wake. I watched her drive away. That is so sad, I thought. I flipped open my cell again and dialed Chad. He answered on the third ring.

"What's shakin' sis?"

"Hey Chad," I said in a teary voice.

"Whoa, what's wrong? Aren't you in Louisiana?"

"Yeah," I said sobbing.

"What happened?" he asked. I launched into the whole story. From not know what a crawfish boil was to the flying roach to old stupid Camille. After I finished weeping out my tale to him, I was slightly calmer.

"And he just came back with her. He was all wet, and she was wearing his shirt. He said the boat tipped over. Likely story," I huffed.

"Oh dude, sounds like you are having one shitty time. Yo, I'm sorry Court. Want me to come down there and kick his ass?" Chad asked. The thought of my skinny 5'10, 175 lb. brother kicking Tank's ass was pretty funny, and I started to giggle.

"Thanks Chad. I knew you would make me laugh."

"It'll be ok, Court. You know that Tank loves you. Don't even sweat this crazy Camille chic. I don't care what she looks like, I know she hasn't got a thing on you," he said laughing.

"Did I ever tell you that you're the best brother ever?"

"Yeah, you got pretty fucking lucky when you got me. When you coming home?"

"Sunday."

"I'll be crashing at your place on Wednesday, that cool?"

"Of course it is. I can't wait to see you."

"Yeah, I miss you too. Keep your chin up sis. Don't let that whacked out bitch get to you," he said laughing.

"I'll try. Love ya bro."

"Right back at ya sis. Later," he said and disconnected. I felt a lot better after talking to Chad. He always made me feel better. I turned to walk back up to the house and I saw Tank walking towards me down the driveway. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for round two.

Tank approached me and stopped about five feet from me. He was dressed in dry clothes and was looking at me hesitantly. "I shouldn't have gone with her. I'm sorry. I didn't realize until we got back to the house what she was up too. I'm so sorry Court. You know that I would never do anything to hurt you," he said with a sigh.

"You're right you shouldn't have gone with her. I TOLD you how I felt about her last night. And you TOLD me that I had nothing to worry about. I can't believe that you did this Tank," I said, feeling tears spring back into my eyes. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in against my neck.

"I know. It was so damn stupid. I hadn't been out on the boat in a long time. When she offered to take us, Kevon and I both agreed to go. I looked for you, but I saw you take off with Mama and I didn't know where you had gone. I thought we would be back in just a little while. The boat tipped over though, and we all got soaked. I gave Camille my shirt, because her shirt was completely see though," he said pulling away from me. He smoothed my hair back from my face.

"I'm still angry," I said.

"I know."

"I don't like her. She has a thing for you."

"I know."

"And you still went?"

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think."

"Obviously," I huffed crossing my arms across my chest. Tank sighed and looked down at me.

"Court, I love you. I would never do anything to screw up what we have. I just didn't think about going. It was wrong and I shouldn't have gone. I promise you it won't happen again," he said reaching out and stroking his hand down the side of my face.

"Oh you better believe that it won't happen again," I grumbled. Tank looked at me and grinned. "I would hate to have to sic Mama on you," I said narrowing my eyes.

"She already caught me. I got an earful from both my sisters and Mama before I came down here to find you. Who were you talking too?"

"Chad. He's going to come down here and kick your ass," I said with a slight grin. Tank looked at me in surprise and then chuckled.

"Oh shit, that can't be good," he said laughing. He reached out and pulled me close to him, kissing me lightly. "I really am sorry Court."

"I know. Don't you ever do that to me again. I'm not a jealous person. Really I'm not. I don't like the way she looks at you. When I saw you standing in the front yard, I can't explain it. I was so angry and hurt," I said quietly.

"I know. Am I forgiven?" he asked kissing my hair.

"Yes," I sighed. "But I'm still pissed off," I said walking back up the driveway toward the house. Tank sighed and started walking with me. He threw his arm around my shoulder.

"So where did you and Mama go?"

"We went for a walk. We had a very nice chat."

"Really? About what?" he asked looking down at me.

"A lot of things."

"That's a pretty vague answer."

"It's between me and your Mom."

"Fair enough. They all really like you."

"I know," I said smiling. It felt good to know that Tank's family had taken my side in this whole thing. We walked back into the front yard. Caroline, Janie, Kevon and Mama were all sitting on the front porch. We walked up the steps and I looked over at Mama. She gave me a wink and a smile.

"So, did you make things right?" Mama asked Tank.

"I think so Mama," he answered.

"I don't see any bruises so I guess it turned out ok," she said with a laugh. Janie and Kevon both stood up.

"Well, I have to get going. I have to work in the morning. It was so nice to finally meet you Courtney. I look forward to seeing you again," Janie said walking over and hugging me. "You take care of her, now," she said moving over and hugging Tank.

"Take care of yourself, Janie," he said. Kevon walked over to me and hugged me.

"It was my fault," he whispered into my ear. "I made him go. If you want to be mad a someone be mad at me," he said pulling away and looking at me.

"I'm fine," I replied. He nodded and moved to shake Tank's hand. We stood on the porch and called out our goodbyes and watched them both pull away. Tank and I had a seat on the front porch with Caroline and Mama.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you patched things up," Caroline said with a laugh as she sipped her sweet tea.

"He's not off the hook yet," I said looking over at Tank. Tank gave an exaggerated eye roll.

"I don't like the way that sounds," he said shaking his head.

"Oh, you'll have to make it up to me," I said with a wicked little grin.

"I think I can handle that," he said giving me his big bad wolf grin. I felt a flush settle over my body at the implication. Mama cleared her throat and brought us both back to reality.

"Just don't make it up to her like you did last night, now. I'm gonna get a good night's sleep tonight," Mama said suddenly.

"Oh my God," I groaned in complete and total embarrassment. Tank's laughter boomed and I buried my face in my hands. I knew that was a bad idea. I was praying at that moment for the ground to open up and swallow me. I raised my head slowly and glanced over at Caroline who was trying, very poorly I might add, to control her laughter.

"Ok, well that's it for me. I'm going to head upstairs and take a shower and head off to bed. I will see you all in the morning," I said standing and making a quick exit. My face felt like it was on fire and I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I dashed up the stairs and into the bedroom. How was I ever going to look her in the eye again? OMG!

I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. After deeming that the shower was bug free, I climbed in. I washed my hair and all of the sweat and grime from my body. I hopped out and dried my hair, brushing it out quickly. I changed into my pajamas and went back into the bedroom.

Tank was kicked back on the bed, with his hands behind his head. I glared over at him as I entered.

"I told you it was a bad idea," I grumbled as I placed my clothes into my suitcase.

"Court she was kidding," he chuckled.

"I knew that she heard us. It's that damn bed, it makes to much noise," I mumbled as I climbed into bed and pulled the covers up over me. Tank snuggled up close to me, stroking my side. He ran his hand up under my little sleep top and gently grasped my breast. "No, I don't think so," I said pushing his hand away.

"Court, come on," he whispered against my neck.

"No. Not until we get home," I said pulling the covers tighter around me.

"But we aren't going home until Sunday," Tank said in exasperation.

"That sounds like a personal problem. You'll make it. Goodnight," I grumbled. Tank sighed and rolled out of bed. He killed the light, undressed and climbed in behind me. He reached out, hauling me up against me, and buried his face in my hair.

"We might have to take an earlier flight home," he mumbled. I shook my head and tried to suppress a giggle. "Oh you think it's funny? You just wait until I get you home. I think I might take a few extra days off, just for that," he said. I could feel him smiling against my neck. He kissed the back of my neck lightly. "Night, baby. Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," I said right before I drifted off into an exhausted slumber.

The rest of the week was wonderful. Caroline left on Wednesday to head back to Beaumont. I really liked her a lot and made her promise to come and visit us in Trenton soon. Mama and I took several more 'walks' during my time there. I felt like we really made some progress. She is a very good, kind woman, who loves her family very much. I could respect that. I love my family too.

Mama showed me how to make jambalaya, just the way her baby likes it. She wanted to make sure I was feeding him right. I was surprised at how easy it was to make. But I knew there would be no chicken giblets in it when I made it at home. Yuck.

Tank didn't manage as well as I did though. He was holding his end of the bargain of no sex until we got home, although it was very begrudgingly. Camille showed up at the house on the Friday before we left. Tank met her on the porch and asked her to leave. I stayed in the house while he talked to her. I didn't even want to look at her. I don't think that Camille took it so well, judging from the yelling I heard. Tank never told me what he said and I didn't ask. He said he would take care of it and he did.

When Sunday finally arrived I was a little sad to go back to Trenton. It had been so nice to get to know Tank's family and friends. They were all such nice people who had all went out of their way to make me feel welcome. I would miss them.

Tank and I were upstairs packing. Our flight didn't leave until 4:00, but we needed to get a move on. You never know what you are going to run into at the airport. Naturally Tank usually gets stopped at security. Tank was unusually quiet today.

"You are going to miss them aren't you?" I asked as I packed the last of my clothes.

"I always do," he said with a smile.

"Maybe Mama can come and visit us. I would love for her to see our house," I said smiling at him. It was true. I really wanted her to come and visit.

"Maybe she will," he said quietly. I could tell that something was bothering him. He just didn't seem like himself. I knew that the no sex thing had been a little rough. Hell it had been rough on me. Do you have any idea how hard it is to sleep next to a man who looks like Tank and not to anything?

"Are you ok?" I asked sitting down on the bed. Tank looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Are you sure? You seem like something is bothering you. Is it the sex thing? Honey, I promise you I will make it up to you when we get home," I said laughing.

"That sounds promising," Tank chuckled. He placed the last of his clothes into his duffle and set it on the floor. He sat down on the bed and pulled me onto his lap. "I want to talk to you," he said smoothing my hair back from my face.

"Ok."

"Do you remember what you said earlier this week?"

"You will have to be more specific than that," I said, knowing full well what he was referring too. He was talking about my slip up the day that we got here. I knew that this conversation would take place eventually. I had tried to prepare myself for it, but that is easier said than done.

"The day we got here. You said something about Mama being your future mother in-law. I asked you if that was what you wanted, and then we were interrupted. So I am asking you again. Is that what you want?" he asked watching me intently.

I took a deep breath. "I would like to think that someday we would get to that point," I managed to stammer. Tank didn't say anything for a moment. He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. "Did that answer your question?"

"I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page," he said.

I thought about that for a moment while chewing on my lip. "Well are we?"

Tank gave me one of his beautiful smiles. "Someday may be closer than you think. Come on, let's go say goodbye to Mama. We need to get a move on," he said slipping me off of his lap.

"Wait a second. You can't say something like that and just leave it. What do you mean, someday may be closer than I think. What does that mean?" I asked standing. The only response I got was a little grin. Typical Tank.

"Come on, let's get going," he said picking up our bags. I followed him down the stairs, thinking about the conversation that we had just had. Did it mean what I thought it meant? OMG! Am I ready for that? I thought I was going to hyperventilate at the thought.

Mama was waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, baby. I wish you could stay longer. A week just isn't long enough," she said hugging Tank. She pulled away and I could see tears in her eyes. "It seems like I never get to see you," she said hugging him again. "Now you make sure that you take care of Court, you hear me?" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"I will Mama. I love you," he said quietly.

"I love you too. Oh hush now, you're going to make me cry," she said swatting him on the arm lightly. She turned to me. "I'm going to miss you too Court," she said walking over and hugging me.

"I'm going to miss you too, Mama. You have to come and visit us soon. I would love for you to see our house," I said hugging her tight.

"I would like that. Now if you need any help with that jambalaya, don't you hesitate to call me," she said pulling away and smiling at me. "You feel free to call me anytime for anything though, ok?"

"Thank you so much. I have really enjoyed my stay here. I hope to come back again," I said.

"You are always welcome here. Now ya'll better get a move on, I don't want you to miss your flight," she said wiping her eyes. She followed us out to the car and had another tear filled goodbye with Tank. She stood in the front yard and waved at us as we pulled out of the driveway.

Tank was quiet the whole way into New Orleans. I wanted to question him some more about our earlier conversation, but didn't think I should push it. We got through security at the airport with almost no problem and we were on our way home. I fell asleep on the plane and awoke when we landed in Atlanta. Tank was still strangely quiet. I tired to get him to talk but he just didn't seem in the mood to engage in any conversation. On the flight back to Trenton, I was so bored. I decided to sleep.

We arrived at the house a little after 11 pm. I was exhausted. Tank carried our bags upstairs, and I followed behind him dragging. I entered our bedroom and collapsed on the bed. My bed. Our bed. It's nice to visit people, but it's also nice to sleep in your own bed. Tank collapsed next to me. We both just lay there looking at each other.

"I missed Sophie," I said stifling a yawn.

"Me too," he said.

"I can't wait to pick her up tomorrow."

"Cayden won't be very happy to see her go," he said with a chuckle. We had planned on boarding Sophie, but Lester and Marisa had insisted that we leave her with them. Sophie was in love with Cayden, and he adored her. It was a good match.

I scooted over closer to Tank on the bed. I laid my head on his shoulder and Tank wrapped his arm around me, stroking my back slowly. The motion was hypnotic and I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier.

"Court?" Tank said quietly.

"Hummm?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes, and you know I love you."

"I want to get married," he said suddenly. I sat up and looked down at him. Tank looked up at me with a strange expression on his face.

"You want to get married?" I asked. Tank's face broke into a huge smile.

"I thought you would never ask," he said sitting up and kissed me soundly, crushing my body against his. His hands were everywhere. He broke the kiss long enough to pull my shirt over my head, and discard my bra. He rolled me over and pinned me on the bed. All the pent up sexual tension from the previous week was whirling inside of me. We were frantic. Clothes were shed and thrown, kisses, licks and bites were made. I couldn't get enough of him.

Tank settled in between my thighs. I could feel him pressing against my opening and I thought I would explode. He stilled his movement, and I groaned in frustration. I looked up into his dark chocolate eyes, almost black with desire.

"Did you mean it?" I panted.

"Did you?" he chuckled.

"Are you going to answer me?" I moaned as he slipped inside of me inch by inch.

"Well since you asked so nicely, I guess I will say yes," he said with a huge smile.

"You're supposed to ask me," I groaned as he slipped in another inch. Tank gazed down at me with a serious expression on his face. He pulled out and rolled off of me. "Hey, come back here!" I said in frustration. He reached over into the nightstand and pulled something out. He rolled back over and sat up on the bed. "That's just wrong," I grumbled as I sat up.

Tank turned to me and opened the small blue Tiffany's box. I felt myself pale as I gazed down at the perfect princess cut solitaire. I glanced up at him.

"Will you marry me Court?"

"Oh my God," I said quietly. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I though we were kidding before. When did he get this ring? How long has he been planning this? OMG!

"Is that a yes?" he asked with a huge smile on his face. I blinked a few times.

"Y-y-yes," I stuttered. Tank too the ring out and slipped it on my finger. I blinked back tears as I watched him slide it over my knuckle. He leaned down and kissed it.

"I promise to always make you happy, baby," he said quietly. I couldn't say anything. I wasn't capable of speech. Tank kissed me lightly and pressed me back onto the bed, finishing the job that he started.

I lay awake later that night, curled up next to Tank with my head on his chest. His breathing was deep and even. I held up my hand and gazed at the diamond on my finger. The moonlight streaming through the window twinkled off of it. I never thought that it was possible for someone to be this happy.

Perfect.

It was perfect.

Just like him.

_A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this little story. I had a blast writing it. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
